Bang bang, my baby shot me down
by myglimmer
Summary: "...You know I hate that song..." "Yeah, I know... Bang bang "  USUK Oneshot fluff


**Hi guys.**

yeah, lol, I know I've been bad at submitting stuff lately... I keep pushing the update for BadExcuses further and further away, but I promise to come out with two chapters as a christmas gift to you all! really promise! If I shall be honest with you, I've been on a huge writers block lately... everything I want to write just doesn't... come out onto my keys and into the document. It's just... blank. Has been quite a lot recently and it's freaking scary I tell you! I wrote this story now, 'bout 7-8 in the morning here in Sweden. (truth is I haven't slept at all tonight, heh...) I don't know what inspired me to this, it's pretty random and uncalled for but here you have it.

* * *

**_Bang, bang... My baby shot me down~_**

_By: Mi-moon_

* * *

Low humming filled the air inside the house, overlapping the heavy stillness that rested over the building in the late evening. Everything was still, there was no wind outside, no sign of life, the clock in the hall that usually went 'tock-tock-tock-tock' had stopped, as had time.

Everything was silent, except for that humming that flowed through the door leading to the livingroom that smoothed over every furniture, every decoration. The deep, husky voice flowed flawlessly, not missing one note in the slow song it was humming. The song was slow and a tad sad. The owner of the song sat in the large, red couch in front of the fireplace in the livingroom, a blanket were wrapped around the persons shoulders and a fire burned warmly inside the open oven. Outside was cold and dark telling the viewer only one thing, winter. The man that was humming the song was young, yet mature and was well-built. His broad shoulders were hidden underneath the blanket and his wheat blonde hair glowed faintly in the light the fire provided. The man was sitting with his eyes closed, his glasses reflecting the sparks of the ever-burning flame opposite of him and he swayed lightly to the song as he sang. His face was relaxed and his body language showed he was calm and composed and his lips mouthed the words that flowed out through them.

_Bang bang, he shot me down, bang bang, I hit the ground, bang bang, that awefull sound, bang bang… My baby shot me down~_

The man sang beautifully, the lyrics thick with emotions as they escaped his mouth and sneaked into the stillfull air and from there traveled down the many corridors of his large house. From there on he went humming the melody of the guitarr, the sad tones creating an enchanting tune as he continued to hum it.

Unbeknownst of the man on the couch, the front door of his house that lay down the corridor slowly slid open and close as another person entered the quiet house. The other person was met by the sound of low humming and quietly hung off his jacket and took off his shoes as he listened intently to the voice. The man in the livingroom continued on with the song as the other man sneaked towards the source of the sound, succesfully gliding over the normally squeeky tree planks on the floor without making any sound. The warmly clothed feet stopped at the door opening to the livingroom, the person looking at the other person who sat in the couch.

_He wore red and I wore blue, hoping my dreams would come true…_

The person by the door instantly knew the tune and the song all too well. He stayed still and listened to the low voice that sang quietly and contently to the air. The voice wrapped itself around him, embraced him and crushed him at the same time. It was beautiful. The man on the couch continued in his georgeous voice, not missing a single beat or tone.

_After some, _

_Bang bang, I shot you down, bang bang, you hit the ground, bang bang, that awefull sound, bang bang… I shot my baby down~_

At these tones the man opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling, his blue eyes bristling over with emotions. Sadness, knowledge, accaptence, proudness, shame, anger, regret… So many, many emotions that I could not even describe were visible in those dark orbs of his as he hummed the melody once again. The person by the door watched with dim, half-lidded green eyes before starting to make his way across the floor with soft, lean movements. As the man on the couch started humming the tune over again, the other person parted his lips and out drifted his voice, smooth and tingling like a feather.

_Now you're gone, I don't know why and till this day, sometimes I cry. You didn't even say goodbye, no, no… You just shot me down~_

The other person hadn't been aware of the seconds precense until now, but he made no sudden movements that showed he was shocked by the appearance. Instead he closed his eyes again as the other person hugged him from behind and together their voices melted into a beautiful vals of words and tones following the same tune.

_Bang bang, you shot me down, bang bang, I hit the ground, bang bang, that awefull sound, bang bang… My baby shot me… down~_

They took the last note together, holding it long before letting it fade smoothly back to silence. The two men were absolutely still in their positions, as if waiting for something. The silence in the house had returned now after the song was finished and it rested heavily upon the house grounds. Then, a dark slow 'tock' was heard, followed by another, and another, and another, melting together into a constant sound of 'tock-tock-tock-tock'. The clock was back on. Time no longer stood still. The song was over.

The man who stood behind the couch hugged the other closer to himself and kissed his jaw tenderly, a light kiss that only left a tingling warm feeling where it had been placed. Then he cuddled into the crook of the taller mans neck, letting out a small mournfull sigh.

"You know I hate that song…" Mumbled the smaller of the two into the others skin before kissing it lightly. The other male smiled sadly and held the arms that were draped around him closer, his blue eyes fixing on the mop of golden hair beside him.

"I know…" Was the soft, tender reply before he kissed the top of the head and then inhaled the smell of shampoo and winter. The other man stopped nuzzling into his neck and straightened slightly, only so his face was in height with the others'. The younger of the two kissed the others face, placing light pecks everywhere. Cheeks, nose, side of mouth, jaw, didn't matter. He wanted to kiss all of it. The other hummed contented and leaned into the kisses, enjoying the closeness and affection of the other. With a final kiss on the lips that lasted a bit longer than the ones he washed over the older mans face he let him go, watching him with soft, blue eyes.

"Why do you always have to do things I don't like…?" The shorter male mumbled and leaned against the back of the couch, burrying his face in his crossed arms. The taller of the two chuckled warmly, hands gliding through his partners' soft, short hair. The other glanced up at him from between his arms.

"If I hadn't, we wouldn't have been able to love each other like we do now." It was so obvious, no question about it. The older of the two stared at the youngers' grin for a while before a light smile graced his own lips. Leaning over he pressed their lips together, the other responding positively as his hands sneaked into the others hair and pulled him closer, forcing the kiss to deepen with much need and passion.

"Mm, shut up you…" Mumbled the older through the kiss, his smile still alive on his face. His response was a husky humming sound as his lover pulled him over the edge of the sofa and into his lap. Their breaths hitched as they pressed their bodies as close as possible together, both moaning lightly into the kiss. After a minute or so they parted and stared on each other with eyes filled with not only lust, but another stronger emotion as well. Both had red cheeks and were panting lightly and the younger of the two chuckled before he leaned back in to his partner that wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"_Bang bang… My baby shot me down~_" The man breathed against his lovers lips before claiming them with his own.

* * *

**Aaargh... want me to be honest with you guys? **I hate songfics. They **Suck**. With a capital S and everything:(

But , ah, well, sometimes sappy things like these has to be written. I guess it's some kind of stress reliever to write utter shit, huh... I don't like songfics and yet I wrote one (kind off?) Hm... Well, I uess it was bound to happen sooner or later, right? (I actually have a few fics that are based on songs, but aren't really song fics, get what I mean? This is the first that's really... song-ish.)

_I am such a bad Author! D: I keep sitting here on my fucking bum and can't du anything because of my writers block! And at the same time I just keep getting newer and newer ideas, they're just overflowing! And some of them is really good and I itch so to write them, but then I think of the stories that all lay unfinished on my computer and I realise that if I'm ever going to be done with them, I can't start writing new shit all the time and ohmygosh I am so rambling right now! SOMEONE SAVE ME! I HAVE THE AUTHOR FLUE D:_

*cough* Yeah, okay, 'nough is enough.

**_Thank you for reading, and please review!_**

_**Owari...**_


End file.
